


small enough for this ride

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I love that tag yo, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, frickle frackle, pls protec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: It isn’t always a win-win situation, but what matters is that Chanyeol is happy, because that makes Kyungsoo happy.





	small enough for this ride

**Author's Note:**

> i am soft, tis is a mess, water is wet, wat else is new

 

The cutest thing about Chanyeol, Kyungsoo thinks, is that he is such big and long and just, gigantic, but he’s also a _small bean_ —at heart at least—and does not realize his largeness at all. He doesn’t realize it to the point where he actually forgets Kyungsoo is not exactly tall in comparison to himself, and his lap not big enough to fit a whole Chanyeol in it without some careful and well executed tetris game. So sometimes you might find, more often than not, a very tired Kyungsoo completely covered and hidden by a very tired Chanyeol on top, ‘curled up’ on his lap but, really just, all over Kyungsoo’s— _whispers_ tiny—body. Baekhyun calls this scenario the _incognito._

Ever indulgent, Kyungsoo makes it work sometimes, when he manages to get sleepy, huge boy to wrap himself right for proper cuddling in their loveseat, tucking Chanyeol’s head in between his shoulder and cheek, Kyungsoo’s legs a bit spread so his boyfriend’s bony butt doesn’t cut him or something, and Chanyeol embracing his knees to keep his clumsy, endless legs from kicking them both off the couch.

It kind of cramps Kyungsoo’s side after the minutes go by but he gets to catch the soft, delighted smile that remains in Chanyeol’s face even after he dozes off, and loves the nuzzles on his neck and the smooches and the warmth that make it worth the least pain in his limbs in the aftermath.

 

Kyungsoo’s not very strong to carry Chanyeol for longer than the short trips from the living room to their bedroom, but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol from launching himself to Kyungsoo when he arrives home, and clinging to him like a giant koala until they both fall to the floor. Doesn’t stop him from wanting to get fucked against the wall, wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo’s hips as they fumble with their pants and sloppy kisses but once again, end up falling on their butts to the ground—Kyungsoo is still considering working out, but Chanyeol loves his softness too much to lose it to abs. It isn’t always a win-win situation, but what matters is that Chanyeol is happy, because that makes Kyungsoo happy.

 

Chanyeol calls dibs on being small spoon almost all the times they canoodle, and it’s a bit hard for Kyungsoo to choose between the right position, where he can kiss Chanyeol’s nape and nuzzle behind his ear, arm wrapped around his chest feeling the calming heartbeats, bodies close and warmth enveloping them like a blanket, and legs curled, or whatever position comes when Chanyeol just becomes a little soft ball yet still too awkward and big for Kyungsoo to nudge his— _grumbles_ damned shorter—leg between Chanyeol’s thighs and hug him around his middle—plus two points for soft tummy, minus one for very ticklish belly button area—and nice—although almost nonexistent—butt against crotch fit.

Chanyeol likes it that Kyungsoo concedes to all his whims in bed and out, and he doesn’t even have to beg. When Chanyeol specially feels like he could fit in someone’s pocket, he loves Kyungsoo’s weight over him, shadowing him and covering him like he’s half his size. Kyungsoo doesn’t struggle to gently fold him in two, Chanyeol's long legs over his shoulders as he pounds him slowly but firmly—drawing his whiny voice and the occasional giggle when Kyungsoo lowers himself to boop their noses.

Kyungsoo has him lying on his stomach when his noodle legs tire, front flush with Chanyeol’s back, one lanky leg hiked up to his chest by Kyungsoo’s hand. Paced and gentle thrusts because Chanyeol is everything soft and sweet and that’s only what Kyungsoo has to give. Soft kisses on whatever skin he can pepper with his plush lips.

Spooning after is an easier task, Kyungsoo hugs his boyfriend and lets him curl up into a tiny man, tuck his head under his chin, fluffy, messy hair tickling his face.

 

Chanyeol is a giant but he’s Kyungsoo’s small giant.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre dog dads i just didnt write abt them i swer alskfasj


End file.
